Sailor Moon Eclipse arc
by EclipsePheniox
Summary: Just as Serena and Darien are about to get married a unknown beast attacks looking for something. just as the sailor scouts are about to fall a man in a black cloak comes and saves them. but who is he? witch side is he on? and what is he looking for?


Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon the franchise belongs to the respective owner. This fan fic is based on the English version.

Chapter 1 a new Tuxedo Mask?

A year has passed since the battle with Galactica. And the scouts have been exhausted for the pass few days due to the fact that Serena and Darien are getting married in a few days. They had to help their princess so that their wedding is extravagant.

(day before the wedding)

"Serena" a voice said.

A girl with long pig tails and buns laid in bed not moving to the sound. The voice called again and still nothing stirred in the girl. After a minute of silence the door to the girl's flung open and a woman screamed at her.

"SERENA IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"

Serena woke up with a start and fell out of bed. She then raised her head and looked at the woman standing in the doorway.

"Mum why did you wake me? I was having the best dream." She said in a disappointed voice.

"Serena your friends are here." she said before walking out.

Serena groaned and got up. She then slowly got her cloths on. As she did a black cat on her bed stirred and opened one eye.

"Finally awake?" the cat asked.

"Not now Luna. Me and the others need to get last minute stuff for my party."

"Obvio..." a loud thunder clap made Luna get up and look out the window. "Serena look at this."

Serena moved to the window fast. The sky was black as the night however in the centre of the city grey clouds stared to form. At that moment a blinding flash of light came from the centre of the city making Serena and Luna shield their eye's. The light then disappeared. The two then looked at the city lighting strikes then hit the surrounding buildings then stopped. The clouds then vanished and the sky a cloudless blue sky.

"Luna what just happened?" Serena asked in utter confutation.

* * *

A man in a black cape watched the event on top of a nearby building.

"So you finally arrived." he then said in a low tone. As he slowly raised his had in front of his eyes.

"This time you will not escape. You must pay for all the innocents you have taken." he then clenched his had into a fist.

"DO YOU HEAR ME NEMESIS? I'M COMING FOR YOU!" he then yelled before vanishing.

* * *

Raye ran into the temple after seeing the event. Praying that it's not some new enemy she threw the wood onto the fire. Then she knelt down in her usual place.

"I call apon the fires of Mars show me what has transpired." she said while praying.

After a while she then opened her eyes. The fire showed her a man in a black hood and a metal mask that covered his mouth and nose. But his eyes where most troubling because they are pure white a colour she did not expect too see.

At first Raye thought that this man is the enemy. But then an image of the sailor scouts appeared behind him.

"He's no enemy but an ally." she quietly said to herself.

Just as she was about to leave another image replaced the first one. Yet again this one was also a man. But he had long black hair, red eyes, scars across his face and an evil smile. This time there was not mistake this man was easily the enemy. Fear gripped her and began to pray hoping that Serena's wedding tomorrow will go smoothly.

After she finished she then left to get changed and meet Serena and the others.

(10 minutes later)

Raye made her way to crown arcade pondering what she saw. Her mind wondered on what was going to happen. Another war. New neggavice problems. Nothing jumped out at her.

After a long while of walking a scream made her lose concentration. She then looked in the direction of the scream.

"Thief sole my handbag." a woman yelled in front of her.

Just as Raye was about to run after the thief someone grabbed the thief. The person then removed the handbag and handed it to the woman. A moment later the cops came and arrested the thief and thanked the person.

Raye moved closer to get a look at the person. She was socked to see what he looked like. The man was about her age but taller like Lita maybe slightly taller. He wore a black leather RAF jacket and blue jeans. He also had short black hair but that wasn't the best bit he was incredibly handsome.

'What a hunk!' she thought to herself as she continued walking.

As the man finished giving a statement to the police. He bumped into Raye and made her fall down.

"Ho sorry I didn't see you there." he said in a light British accent as he bent down to help her up.

'Wow he's so cute and strong.' she thought as she got to her feet blushing.

"Sorry about that I did not look where I was going." he apologised.

"Ho no it's alight I'm partially to blame too." Raye the said defending him.

"Thanks. Hey I know you Raye right."

She was stunned. "How did you know my name?"

"Well long story short. Your friend Lita and I meet at the same café and so on."

Raye made a mental note to kill Lita if she was dating him.

"Wow really I need to get out more. But if you don't mind me asking what are you doing?"

"I'm on my way to crown arcade. Lita asked me if I could help out with party stuff. And to be honest I need to get out of the house more so I accepted."

"No kidding I'm going the same way let's walk together."

The Brit agreed and they made their way chatting as they went. As they did Raye started to fancy the guy.

* * *

(15 minutes later)

Serena cursed again as her arcade character died.

"Serena language." Amy said looking over her shoulder with a smile.

"Sorry I'm just board. Lita's taking too long. So is Raye." she moaned.

"Don't worry they be here." Mina said trying to calm her.

Just then the arcade door opened. The 3 girls turned to see Raye and a tall guy in a leather jacket. All 3 girls just stared at they guy he was incredibly cute. While Amy and Serena just looked at him in awe Mina however had stars in her eyes.

Raye and the guy approached the 3 girls.

"Hey guys." Raye greeted.

"Hey Raye who's your friend?" Serena asked with a coy smile.

Mina then had her eyes fixed on Raye. Her eyes looked at her in jealousy. She made a mental note to kill Raye if she was dating him.

"My name's Cen." the guy said

"Cen?" the 3 girls asked.

"Short for Centgrian." he explained.

"That's an interesting name." Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah it is."

"So I'm Mina." Mina said grabbing Cen's arm. "Do you have a girlfriend or are you free. How about a ice cream?"

"Mina." Raye said glaring at the long blond haired girl and grabbing Cen's other arm. As she did Cen started to get nervous.

"Yes Raye?" glaring back.

"I think he would like to have one with me."

"Why's that?"

"Because he walked me here."

"Hey." a voice said from the entrance.

All of them turned to see Lita walking up to them.

"Hey Lita how's things?"Amy asked while Serena just ignored them as she watched Raye and Mina starring each other down.

"Just fine. Raye, Mina just so you know he asked me out." Lita said with a cocky smile.

"WHAT?!" Raye and Mina asked in unison as they turned to Lita.

"Sorry I've should have told you girls." Cen said nervously with a smile.

"LITA WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!" Raye and Mina yelled in unison and jumped on the tall girl.

* * *

A man in a green suit sat on a stone throne. Smiling evilly.

"So where are my loyal subjects?" he asked.

Then a large number of beasts and monsters appeared on one knee. The man then got up and clapped.

"Good you are here no where are my generals?"

At that moment 4 female figures appeared on one knee like the monsters and beasts.

"At last we are all here now we can get down to business." he said while sitting back down. "Generals what do you have to report?"

"Master we have found out this universe has some kind of energy that is preventing universe jumping." a general with raven hair said.

"So this means the destruction of this universe is impossible?" he asked.

"Yes." the generals replied in unison.

The man sighed. This really put a massive hole into his plan for the destruction of the multiverse. But at least there was no sign of his arch nemesis.

"Very well Renka queen of the under world I task you with finding the new energy."

A redhead generals stood up and bowed before disappearing. The monsters and beasts also disappeared and the other 3 generals then stood up.

"Now let us have some privet time my beautiful wives." the man then said with a smile.

* * *

The generals smiled removed their clothing and approached him.

Cen fell onto his bed. He was exhausted from helping out Lita and her friend's for Serena's wedding tomorrow. He could not help but smile. But despite everything that happened he was worried something was not right.

"There's no doubt that it was him coming through. But why is he waiting to attack."

He then thought for a minute before flipping out his phone. The screen showed a graph in a constant flux he just stared at it for a moment thinking.

"He knows. That means he's probably going to try and rule."

Sighing he then changed the screen to a blue haired horned girl. She also had light purple skin and a tattoo on the side of her face witch made her attractive. Even if he was a long way away he still loved her.

He just smiled as he rolled over and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

(The next day)

Renka looked over the city as the sun rose in the background.

"How pathetic." she scoffed. "I'm doing the humans a favour."

Just as she started to smile a familiar presence found her and her smile dropped. Fear started to grip her. The presence of a black warrior who foiled her master's plans time and time again. But he had not showed up so ether he didn't know they were there or he was just waiting.

"Damn why did he have to be here? Ho well time to begin the hunt."

She then clapped her hands and slammed then on the ground. A black vortex opened up and a female beast with a snake like arm and a elegant dress. The beast bowed.

"What do you command mistress?" the beast asked.

"Find the new energy by any means necessary." Renka ordered.

* * *

Serena dressed herself in her wedding dress with help from her friends. This was the day she wished for she just could not hold in her joy.

"Serena hold still. If you what this to be right just hold still." Amy said tightening up the corset

"Sorry I'm jut so ex...cited." Serena said breathing in.

"I know and we're happy for you." Lita said sniffing.

Serena then gave a coy smile.

"So Lita how's your boyfriend?"

Lita blushed while Raye and Mina gave her an evil look.

"Well he didn't come today because of his work. One of his friends got ill so he has to take over."

"Aww that's so sweet." Amy said. But Raye and Mina didn't seem very happy about it.

'They wanted to dance with him.' Serena thought judging the expressions on her friends faces. She then started to wonder how to egg them on.

* * *

Rini, Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru stood up front with Darien waiting for the lucky lady. While Darien stood there in his unemotional state he was nervous. Being married to the one he loved made him like this. But he felt something wrong.

"Aaaaaa what's taking her so long." Rini moaned she was looking forward to it. Seeing your future biological parents get married was not an everyday thing.

"She probably finishing her make up." Michelle said.

"Yeah well..." Rini started to say but at that moment the doors opened, and the music started as Serena entered in a beautiful white dress. Darien turned only to be frozen in surprise and awe. As she walked down the aisle the guests stared at her in awe.

The before he knew it she was standing next to him. He then faced the front blushing.

* * *

**Yes I'm skipping the I do's so what my story deal with it.**

The doors opened and the two newly weds came out with applause. And following them Serena's friends came out crying with joy. As they walked to the entrance a monster with a snake like arm and an elegant dress came out. On the sight of the beast everyone except for Serena and her friends and husband.

"Noooooo not today on my wedding!" Serena yelled shifting into a fighting stance.

The rest of then also took a fighting stance.

"Ha you think you can beat me you've got no hope." the beast said.

Then all the girls got out their planet crystal's and raised them in the air.

"Moon crystal power."

"Mini Moon crystal power."

"Mercury crystal power."

"Mars crystal power."

"Jupiter crystal power."

"Venus crystal power."

"Pluto crystal power."

"Uranus crystal power."

"Neptune crystal power."

"Saturn crystal power." they all said in unison.

After a bight light all the girls and Darien appeared as the sailor scouts and Tuxedo mask. But before they could attack the monster unleashed an energy blast at them knocking them to the ground.

"Sailor scout's I never through you be in this universe too." the beast said.

"What?" Mercury asked. "That's impossible."

"My kind and masters are universe jumpers. We jump to destroy. Now I will end your existence." the beast aimed her snake arm at the scouts. As energy charged up the newly-weds held hand with their future daughter. They waited for the end.

The light form the charge grew brighter causing the scouts to shield their eyes.

"ECLIPSE SHEILD." a voice then yelled.

A loud blast met the scouts ears as the light grew more intense. The light died down and a figure dressed in black. The beast backed away a bit her face betraying her fear. The scouts where confused but Raye was curious.

'What's happening?' she thought.

"NO how are you here?" the monster asked with obvious fear.

"I'm here to take out your masters." the figure said in a deep voice.

"You will never win." she then said taking a shot at him.

The man too the shot with little damage.

"EARTH SHAKER." he yelled punching the floor. As soon as his fist connected with the ground it started shaking throwing the best off balance.

Recovering herself the beast then tried to get another shot at the man but met a flying bolder. The beast slammed into a wall. She cursed herself and recovered once again. But she was too weak to fire another energy shot so decided to take the man on in hand to hand.

They then fought each other matching blow for blow. Renka watched the fight from a nearby tree. As the two combatant's fought she began to think that the man did no see her or did not know she was there.

Just then the beast jumped over the man and ran over to the fallen scouts and puked up Rini. She then jumped to the top of the building holding the girl over the edge. The man stopped at the wall entrance to the building. The young sailor screamed.

The other Sailors and Tuxedo mask tried to move but could not. All of them were obviously afraid.

"Let her go she knows nothing." the man yelled.

"She may know nothing but it is worth as a bargaining chip." she said aiming at the man.

The energy shot disintegrated the man. But just as the beast began to cheer a blast hit her in the back. As she fell she let go of Rini. But before the young girl could fall the man grabbed her. And pulled her back up.

He then held her as he jumped down to the ground. He then laid her down on the grass and turned to face the beast. The beast tried to get up but she wasted too much energy fighting and was now at the mercy of the man.

"For your crimes against humanity and the destruction of countless worlds. I sentence you to live out the remainder of your life in the Void." he said raising his hand.

Seconds later a black hole appeared behind the beast and swallowed her. The scouts just stared at the black hole as it disappeared then turned to the man. A blue visor then appeared over his eyes as he looked around. He then turned his attention to the tower and jumped up to it.

A beautiful stained glass window. He then used a device on his arm to scan the window and picked out a small circular glass bead. He examined it before shaking his head and putting it back. Then a beam connected his device to the bead. After a few seconds the beam died and the man disappeared in a puff of smoke.

At that moment the scouts could move once again. While most of them where confused Serena threw a tantrum because of her spoiled wedding. Raye however started to wonder who the guy was.


End file.
